Whose Line: Anime Style!
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: What happens when I throw a ton of different anime together and have your favorite characters act out hilarious scenes? ...Madness. Madness happens. And yes, we ARE to assume that everyone in the anime world knows each other.
1. Inuyasha, pt 1

I had to do this:) again, I think this is something most of you will enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own Whose Line Is It Anyway _or_ any of the anime _or_ anything else mentioned in this fic. dang, I don't own anything recently... oh well.

Whose Line Is It Anyway: Anime Style!

episode 1: Inuyasha

"GOOOOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY! Welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style!" I shouted from the audience. "On tonight's show... Watch the skirt! Kagome! You won't like her when she's angry! Sango! Beautiful women beware! Miroku! Too dumb to know how dumb he is... Inuyasha! And I am your hostess, Dragon of Venus!" I smiled and ran down to my desk happily, Inuyasha glaring at me all the while.

"Alright," I went on as the audience's applause died down, "welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup, just like white face-makeup to Kanna."

Kanna glared at me from the audience. "Watch it."

My eyes widened a little. "Ooooo-kay. So! If you've never seen the show before, where in the heck have ya been? No, kidding. If you've never seen the show before, these four guys (points to IY cast) are gonna act out stuff and make idiots of 'emselves, and I give them points to make it interesting. And the winner gets to do a little somethin' special with me--" I got cut off by Miroku whistling and Sango smacking him in the head with Hiraikotsu. "...And the loser gets that." The audience laughed. "Alrighty, so the first game we're gonna play is... Scenes From A Hat!" The audience cheered. All four cast members walked down to the stage as I pulled a top hat out from underneath the desk.

"This is one of my favorite games. How it works is, before the show...thing... we ask the audience to write down suggestions for scenes they wanna see these guys act out, and we put the best ones in this here hat to use. So we're gonna start with..." I pulled a slip of paper out of the hat and laughed as I read it. "If Sesshomaru were cast in famous movies."

Obviously, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to start off this game. He walked down to the center of the stage and said in a dull, uninterested voice, "Anyone?... Anyone?... Anyone?"

I buzzed him to stop.

"Anyone?"

Bzz!

"Bueller?"

Bzz!

"Bueller?"

Bzz!

"Sit, boy?" Kagome spoke up. Inuyasha slammed to the ground and finally got the hint. Then Miroku went up and threw his arms out at his sides.

"At long last, I am the king of the world! Hahahahahaha!"

Bzz!

Inuyasha went up again and said, doing his best Sesshomaru impression, "Frankly, Kagura, I refuse to give a damn."

Bzz!

I laughed a little. "Oh-kay, umm..." I pulled another slip out of the hat. "Oh, here's a good one. Deleted scenes from _Castle Beyond the Looking Glass._"

Inuyasha and Kagome immediately blushed at the mere mention of the movie, but the two went up anyway. It was, of course, the only scene really worth remembering. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's arms and shouted, "I love you as a half-demon, Miroku!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What the hell did you call me?"

Bzz!

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the sides of the stage.

"It was a joke, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sure ya do..."

Miroku went up, looking thoughtful. "How can I stop him from transforming?..." The audience had different reactions to this, lemme tell ya. When he walked back, Sango had her face in her hands.

"Oh God," I sighed. Oh, by the way, I got this next idea from Cacti-chan and her Whose Line fic. It's not mine and I admit it, so don't sue! "Budget cuts for Inuyasha would mean..."

Miroku went up again, holding out his right hand. "Wind Tunnel!" Then he pretended to grab a vacuum cleaner out of nowhere and hide it behind his hand.

Bzz!

Sango went up after him. "Yeah, um... just try to ignore the fact that the Hiraikotsu is now a little styrofoam boomerang, okay?"

Bzz!

She went back and Kagome came up, saying, "Due to the cut, we had to let Kikyo go, so I will now be playing two roles, aaand yay, I get to kiss Inuyasha now!"

Bzz!

Kagome went back, Inuyasha blushing a little. I drew another piece of paper. "Oh boy. The last thing you expect to hear from Naraku."

Miroku went up and cleared his throat, looking very serious. He then shouted excitedly, "PAAAARTY!"

Bzz!

I cracked up as Miroku went back and Sango came up. Her eyes widened as if she were afaid of something. "Omigod! SPIDER!"

Bzz!

Kagome's turn. "Okay, Inuyasha," she sighed, "You win. Truce?" She held out her hand for 'Inuyasha' to shake. Just as the audience started laughing, thinking she was done, she pulled back her hand and said, "Psyche!" Of course, that earned an even bigger reaction.

Bzz!  
Kagome went back, proud of herself. Inuyasha went up next. He smiled and said, "Duuude!"

Bzz!

I pulled out one more piece. "The--" I cracked up before I could finish, then went on. "The real reason Kikyo and Inuyasha broke up."

Miroku walked back down. He bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Kikyo." The audience laughed immediately.

Bzz!

"Quite a pleasure indeed."

Bzz, bzz, bzz!

Game over. The four went back to their seats. "Alright," I said, "A thousand points to Sango for the spider thing." Sango quietly applauded herself. "Now we're gonna move onto a really good game called... Sound Effects! This one is for Inuyasha and Miroku." The audience applauded as Inuyasha and Miroku went back up to the stage. I walked into the audience and immediately spotted two girls that looked very familiar to me.

"Hey, you're Tohru?" I asked.

"Yes," Tohru Honda nodded.

I looked at the girl next to her. "And you're Kagura, right?"

"Yup," smiled Kagura Sohma.

Something then occured to Tohru. "How did you know our--"

"I'm a big fan of the show. Can you guys come down here with me?"

"Sure." The two of them followed me back to the stage, and I introduced them to the guys. "Guys, this is Tohru and Kagura." The four said their hellos, and Miroku was obviously trying to restrain himself from doing his trademark... thing. The girls walked off to the side of the stage and I handed each of them a microphone. "Alright, so here's how this game works: Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna act out a scene, and, Tohru and Kagura, whenever they prompt you to, you're gonna do sound effects for them. Kagura, you'll be doing effects for Miroku..." Miroku silently cheered himself and the audience laughed. "...and Tohru, you're gonna do Inuyasha's. So, the scene is..." I looked at the card and laughed a little. "Miroku and Inuyasha are two guys spying on Inuyasha's --quote, unquote-- _sister's_ sleepover with her friends, he and Miroku planning to scare the heck out of them somehow."

"Are you serious?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha put a hand to his forehead and said, "This should be interesting."

"So whenever you guys are ready, go ahead."

The scene began with Miroku and Inuyasha crouching down, pretending to hide behind a bush or something. Miroku held a pair of imaginary binoculars up to his eyes and laughed excitedly. "This is unbelievable!" He whispered to Inuyasha.

"Don't get too excited, buddy," said Inuyasha. "If they get close enough to the window they'll see us."

Tohru took this as a prompt and weakly exclaimed, "Aah!"

The guys stared ahead as if to look in the window with strange expressions on their faces. "I think one of them just stepped on a cat," Miroku laughed.

"Did they see us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Omigod!" said Kagura.

"Now they saw us!"

"Yeah."

"So what do we do?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Hm... I got it! We'll make sounds like owls so they don't suspect anything."

"That's perfect!" Miroku replied. "Let's do it really loud and clearly so they think we're really owls."

"Got it."

Prompt! "Uh, hoo, wh-who, whoo." "Who, who, hoo hoo."

The guys were silent in confusion as the audience laughed.

"I, uh... I think there's a ghost behind us," said Miroku.

"Really? I thought that was a drowning cow." More hysterics from the audience.

"Okay, think we're in the clear?" Miroku asked after a moment.

"I don't know, let's check," Inuyasha replied. He turned his head aside, twitching his ear to listen for anything. "...Nothin', we're good."

"Okay... Hey, I know!" Miroku exclaimed. "What if we pretend we're wolves and try to scare 'em? Then they come out here and we get to see 'em all in--"

"Shoulda stopped at the wolves part," said Inuyasha, "but that does sound like a pretty good idea. I say we try it out."

Miroku nodded. "Okay, we're gonna have to be low at first, but then we gotta get louder so they can really hear us."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, on three, ready? One, two, three!"

"... Grr, rrrrr..." "Awoooooooohahaha!"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and laughed. "That was the worst wolf impression I've ever heard!"

Inuyasha smacked his forehead. "Like you did any better."

"...Which one was me?"

"Who cares?"

"I'll just leave it at that then." Miroku looked aside. "Hey, wait, they're coming out. Look!" He pointed in front of him, designating a prompt.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" "Thump thump thump thump."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "What was that thumping?"

Miroku pondered this for a moment. "I uh, think that was them running."

"They got some big feet," Inuyasha laughed.

Bzz! Bzz!

The game was over. I stood up, thanked the girls for playing, and walked them back to their seats, as the guys did the same.

I got back to my desk and laughed. "Oh, man, that was great. A thousand points to the guys and Tohru and Kagura." The audience cheered. "Alright, now let's go on to a game called 90-Second Alphabet. This one's for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango." The three got up as I went on. "So, in this game, one of you guys has to start off the scene with a sentence that starts with a specific letter of the alphabet, and, audience, what is that letter gonna be?" I turned around to face the audience.

"T!" someone shouted.

"Okay, T. So one of you has to start a sentence with the letter T, then next one with the letter U and so on until you get back to T. But the thing is, you only have ninety seconds to do all this. And if you don't get it that's okay, but if you do, that would be good, too. Anyway, the scene is..." I looked at the card. "You're waiting to get into a movie and are growing impatient that you haven't gotten in yet. And... go!" I set my little stopwatch and the game began.

(a/n: this part will be in script format b/c I found it easier to write out that way.)

Inuyasha: "Tonight would be nice. I'd really like to get in there tonight!"

Sango: "Uhh, maybe we're next in line."

Inuyasha: "Very funny."

Kagome: "Why do you guys always have to argue?"

Inuyasha: "...Xylophones argue more than we do!"

Sango: "Yeah, you two fight a lot more often."

Kagome: "...Zzzzzzzzzebras! Where the heck did those zebras come from?"

Sango: "A-ha! So I'm not the only one that sees them!"

Inuyasha: "But what about the movie?"

Kagome: "Calm down, Inuyasha, we'll get in there."

Inuyasha: "Do you really think so?"

Kagome: "Eri, you guys know my friend Eri? Her dad works here, I'm sure he'll get us in soon enough."

Sango: "For the last time, Kagome, I don't see him anywhere!"

Inuyasha: "God, how do you even know what he looks like?"

Sango: "...How do you know I don't know what he looks like?"

Inuyasha?

Kagome: "I forgot! He's not working tonight! Dang it!"

Sango: "Just relax--"

Inuyasha: "Kagome."

Kagome: "...Like to finish each other's sentences, huh?"

Inuyasha: "Maybe, maybe--"

Sango: "Not."

me: "30 seconds!"

Kagome: "Oh-kay, you guys are weird."

Inuyasha: "People are moving up! We'll be in there in no time!"

Sango: "Quicker, they need to be quicker!"

Kagome: "Really, the movie'll be starting any minute now!"

Inuyasha: "Sango, Kagome, cool it. They always show, like, ten minutes of trailers for other movies."

Sango and Kagome: "True."

Bzz!

The audience cheered as the three went back to their seats. I smiled. "Not bad for your first game, guys. Thousand points each." They smiled in return. "Alright, we'll be right back with more Whose Line: Anime Style! Please review, and don't go anywhere!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

what do you guys think so far? gimme some good reviews, and part two should be up soon enough.

'til then:)


	2. Inuyasha, pt 2

episode 1, pt. 2

"Welcome back to Whose Line: Anime Style! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. So, basically, you'll never see the points, just like you'll never see Inuyasha doing something smart." Inuyasha just glared at me. "Now we're gonna go to a game called Three-Headed Broadway Star. This one is for Miroku and Inuyasha, and I have to go to the audience 'cause we're outta guys." I grabbed a microphone and went into the audience. I smiled slyly when I saw a man sitting in the second row, an x-shaped scar on his forehead... "You," I said, pointing to him. He pointed to himself questionably. "Yup. Come with me." The guy stood up and walked over to the stage with me.

I sat down at my desk. "Okay, guys, this is Scar, am I right?" Scar nodded. "Good. So in this game, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Scar are gonna sing a made-up song one line at a time, and they're gonna do it as a strange three-headed Broadway star. So, now I need from the audience an unlikely name for a musical." I heard someone yell, "Cheese!" and the audience cracked up. "Alright, then, _Cheese_. And what would be the hit song from _Cheese_?" There were many requests for this one, but one I heard was, "'Smile for the Camera!' Okay, I like that. And for the music, we have on piano, my friend, InuChick155!" The audience applauded as she waved. "Okay, so whenever you guys are ready, let's hear 'Smile for the Camera' from the hit Broadway musical, _Cheese._" InuChick began playing a slow tune, beginning the game. I could see Scar sweatdrop. Heh, heh...

Miroku: I

Inu: love

Scar: how

Miroku: you

Inu: smile

S: When

M: I

I: look

S: at

M: you

I: I

S: don't

M: know

I: how

S: I

M: could

I: live

S: Without

M: your

I: smile

S: Your

M: beautiful

I: smile

S: ...girl

M: When

I: I

S: smile

M: your

I: teeth

S: glisten

M: ..._Bling!_

I: ...Your

S: mouth

M: is

I: beautiful

S: and

M: so

I: full

S: of

M: glistening

I: light

S: from

M: your

I: teeth

S: So

M: smile

I: ...White

S: For

M: For

all: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bzz!

Scar put his head in his hand, embarrassed that he had just done something so stupid. I smiled proudly. "Thanks for humi-- I mean playing. Thanks, Scar," I said as he walked away muttering something. Miroku and Inuyasha went to their seats laughing. "Okay, y'know what? Thousand points to Scar for putting up with these two idiots." The others laughed.

"...Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Anyway, let's do a game now called Newsflash. This is for Sango, Kagome, and Miroku." Sango and Kagome set out two stools on the stage and sat on them. Miroku took a microphone from my desk and walked off to the side of the stage, standing in front of a green-screen. "So the way this game works is, Sango and Kagome are news reporters who are talking to field reporter Miroku. Miroku, the whole time, is gonna be standing in front of something called a green-screen, and something is gonna be projected onto it. The thing is, Miroku can't see what's behind him, but everyone else can, so Kagome and Sango have to give Miroku hints about where he is, and by the end of the game, he's gotta guess. So, whenever you guys are ready, go ahead."

Sango and Kagome turned to each other and started talking quietly. "And you said yes?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah!" replied Sango. The two squealed in excitement before realizing they were on. "Oh! Um, we interrupt to bring you this important message."

"We now take you to the field with our faithful reporter, Miroku," Kagome went on. "Miroku, how ya doin' over there?"

Miroku took on a panicky expression, having no idea it wasn't worth his time, because he couldn't see that taking place behind him were the funniest moments from the series (Inuyasha, not Whose Line). "Well," he said, "I think I'd be lucky to make it outta here alive, ladies!" At that moment, Inuyasha smacked into the barrier from episode... I think it was 63? Yeah, 63.

"Ooh!" Sango exclaimed.

"Ouch," Kagome added in.

"Uh, Miroku, do you have any idea how all this started?" asked Sango.

"W-Well, uh... this- this.. I'm not sure what this is, but I think it's the result of a Sakura and Ino catfight." The girls laughed as he went on. "Now as you can see, it's escalated into this!" Kagome accidentally sat Inuyasha in the second episode behind Miroku, and he fell out of a tree onto his face.

"Oh, that had to hurt!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, and you would know," Sango laughed. Kagome laughed as well, then turned to the audience with a look that clearly stated she was ticked. Sango went on as the scene grew into an entire montage of sits. "So, Miroku, are you confused at all?"

"Uhmm..."

"OHH!"

"N-Not at the moment, no."

"Well--" Sango laughed. "Well, um, I'm a little puzzled. I think I'll need to sit down and take a minute to think."

"Oohhh!" Yeah, that was me.

Miroku glanced around the studio. "Y'know, I think I might join ya there, Sango." All of a sudden, a baby peed on his face in the background. Sango made a disgusted sound.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Ew."

"Miroku please tell me you wiped that off before you came here," said Sango.

_Now_ Miroku was confused. "Uh... sure...?"

Sango sighed, relieved. "Good." By then, Inuyasha was hopping after Kilala and Shippo maniacally in ep. 65. Back at his seat, Inuyasha was beyond humiliated.

"Have you ever seen such a sight, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I, um... I do not know, Kagome. I'll have to get back to you on that one." Inuyasha then threw himself on Shippo. Poor little guy must be scarred for life. The scene behind Miroku ended with one more 'sit' before cutting to Sango's big scene in ep. 135. I pity you if you don't know what I'm talking about.

Ha! Kidding.

Still...

Sango buried her face in her hands as Kagome silently laughed her head off, watching her friend nuzzle Inuyasha. "Miroku, um--" She cracked up again before going on. "Did you ever get the feeling that this might have hurt the engagement?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Ladies, lemme tell ya something: I look back at this and get that feeling every time."

Bzz!

The scene on the green-screen went on, just for everyone's enjoyment... Okay, mostly mine. "Miroku, do you have any idea what's going on behind you?" I laughed.

Miroku looked confused for about half a second. "I think it's really funny stuff Inuyasha did."

"Yeah, close enough. It's funny stuff from the show."

Sango and Kagome put back the stools, Miroku returned the microphone, and the three went back to their seats.

I continued laughing for a moment. "I feel so bad for Kohaku," I sighed. Sango put her head in her hand again. "Uhh, thousand points to everyone who was just humiliated."

"Awww," Kagome smiled.

I did the same. "Yeah, see how sweet I am?"

"Yeah, notice she only does this after totally embarrassing us," Inuyasha pointed out.

I gave him a look. "Well when ya put it like _that_! I mean at least I made up for it. My intentions were pure." I put my hands together and bowed my head.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Jerk."

"I heard that!" I shot back.

"Oh yeah? Then what'd I say?"

My eyes widened. "Uhmmm... let's go on now to a game called Party Quirks! This one's for all four of you." Sango stood up and went back down to the stage. Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha each picked up a card that lay next to their seat. "So in this game, Sango is gonna be hosting a party, and the others are gonna come in one at a time. But the trick is, they've each been given a weird trait or identity that they have to act out, and Sango has to guess what they are." Back at the others' seats, Kagome laughed, Miroku put his head in his hands, and Inuyasha's face went pale before they went to the side of the stage. I laughed silently. "So whenever you guys are ready, Sango, start us off."

Sango then pretended to look through what was probably a collection of DVDs or something. "65? Sure. 132? Definitely. 135?... Nah."

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Oh I better get that!" Sango rushed to the side of the stage and opened a door for Inuyasha to walk in. "Hey, Inuyasha, I'm really glad you could make it," she smiled.

"Uh, h-hi." Inuyasha looked at the audience and yelped. Why, you ask? Well, you might, too, if you had to act like Kagura (who was in the audience) was in love with you. Not Kagura Sohma, Kagura from Inuyasha. Anyway, he sheepishly waved into the audience before ducking behind Sango.

She gave him a strange look. "Oh-kaay."

_Ding-dong!_

"Whew." Sango swiped a hand across her forehead before opening the door for Miroku, who was trying to ecsape a swarm of bees flying after him. "Hi."

"Hey, Sango. (smack!) Ow!" Miroku stumbled onto the stage and bumped into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped. "Oh, it's only you."

"Yeah, nice seein' you, too, Inuyasha." Miroku then attempted to shoo away one of his imaginary stalkers. "OW!"

Sango took a step away from the two. "Jeez, where's a sane friend when ya need one?"

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Oh, thank God," Sango sighed in relief before answering the door one more time. "Kagome, I am so glad you made it, I didn't think you were gonna come!"

"Of course you're glad I could make it," Kagome responded in a snotty tone. Hey, wouldn't you if you were Sharpay from _High School Musical_?

Sango gave her a strange look. "Uhh, Kagome...?"

Kagome pretended to take off a jacket, and flung it to Sango. "Go hang this up, wouldja? Thanks." She smiled and walked onto the stage.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Miroku. "Any chance you could help me out here?"

"Ew! No! Get away from me, you pervert!" Kagome backed away, seemingly disgusted.

"Kagome, help me!" Inuyasha squeaked before hiding behind her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Then she shouted into the audience, "Alright, whatever you guys think he did, he didn't do it! 'Kay? Good."

"YOW!"

Sango walked over to Miroku cautiously. "Miroku, can I get you a drink or something? Y'know, whatever'll get rid of your bee problem?"

Bzz! "Yes!" I exclaimed as the audience cheered and Miroku went back to his seat.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and faced the audience. "Okay, two things: You're really startin' to creep me out with this, and just for the record, I'M TAKEN!"

"Oh-kay, um," said Sango, "Inuyasha, you hungry or anything? Maybe you wanna get something for your crazed fangirl?"

"Nnnot quite," I responded. "It's someone you know personally."

As Sango took a moment to think, Inuyasha's face was suddenly struck with fear. "You wouldn't. You couldn't! AHHH!" He then went flying backwards and landed flat on his back on the stage.

"Oh, Kagura!"

"You got it!" I smiled. Inuyasha went back to his seat, secretly relieved.

Sango looked at Kagome. "And, umm--"

"Mimimimimiiiiii..." Kagome sang out.

"And you must be a... singing control freak!"

I squinted. "So close! What's the proper name for that?"

Sango clapped her hands in realization and pointed at Kagome. "Sharpay!"  
"Yes!" I hit the buzzer happily, and Kagome and Sango went back to their seats. "...Hey, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"What exactly did you mean by 'I'm taken'?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his face went red. "Uh... u-ummm..." Kagome glanced at him.

I stifled a small laugh. "Okay, while you ponder that, I'm gonna take a break. But when I get back, we're gonna find out who the winner is so don't go anywhere!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, I stood on the stage with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. (I'd let the 'I'm taken' thing go.)

"Welcome back to Whose Line: Anime Style! Tonight's winner, Sango!" Sango cheered from the seat at my desk. "So, she gets to sit back and relax while the rest of us losers do my favorite game, Props!" The audience applauded. "Sango?"

Sango took out a large, half-red, half-white circle and handed it to me. "That's for you and Kagome..." I took the circle and walked back to Kagome with it. "...And, Miroku, this is for you and Inuyasha," she went on. She handed Miroku a giant white strip with spikes, kinda resembling Hakkaku's hair, and he walked with it to Inuyasha.

"So in this game," I explained, "the guys, and me and Kagome are gonna go back and forth and think of as many funny things to do with our props as we can, and we'll start with... me and Kagome."

Kagome placed the circle on the floor and watched it expactantly. "Catch anything yet?" I asked.

"Nope."

Bzz!

Miroku wore the strip around his neck like a collar and said, "Hey, Inuyasha, you been to Hot Topic recently?"

Bzz!

I held the circle in my hand, and Kagome was ducking in front of me. I threw my arm forward and shouted, "I choose you!"

Kagome popped up. "Pikachu!" she squeaked.

Bzz!

Inuyasha and Miroku started running in place, Inuyasha holding the strip on top of his head. "Wait up, Koga!"

Bzz!

I put the circle on my back as I walked away from Kagome, my back facing the audience. "Aaaaahhh, Sasuke!" she squealed.

Bzz!

Inuyasha made a growling sound similar to that of a bear. He stepped on the strip, and Miroku clamped it around his leg. He let out a fake cry of pain.

Bzz!

Kagome spun the circle in her hands as I made a siren sound, she and I running in place. Y'know, like an ambulance?

Bzz!

Miroku held the strip, spikes facing out, up to his mouth. "Which one do you want pulled, Mr. Dracula?" asked Inuyasha.

Bzz!

I held one of Kagome's arms. She was holding the circle in her other hand. I started gently shaking her back and forth. "One!" She stuck out her arm with the circle in it, then pulled it back to her side. "Two!" She repeated the action until I got up to five. That was when Sango buzzed the game over. I let go of Kagome's arm and faced the audience.

"Thanks for reading, everyone! Leave me a review, and we'll be back with more Whose Line: Anime Style!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

just in case you couldn't tell, that last one w/ me and Kagome was supposed to be a paddleball.

oh! wait! one other thing! not only am I totally open to suggestions (as long as I recognize the anime), but you guys get to vote on the winners of the upcoming episodes! yup. first character to get ten votes wins. you'll see your choices in the next chapter. sound good? yay!

alright, review pleeeease:)


	3. FullMetal Alchemist, pt 1

episode 2: FullMetal Alchemist

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY! Welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style! On tonight's show... Go, shorty! Edward Elric! Mr. Roboto, Alphonse Elric! Hit me with your best shot! Winry Rockbell! And, I wanna be bad. Lust!

"I'm your hostess, Dragon of Venus, so what the heck am I doin' up here?'!" I walked down from the audience, laughing to myself, and sat down at my desk as usual. Then again, it's only the second time I've done this, so it's not very usu-- nevermind.

"So welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style, where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yeah, the points don't mean a thing, just like that padded bra Lust keeps in her closet." Lust shot a glare at me. "Alllrighty, so if you've never seen the show before, see chapter one." I laughed, then immediately put on a serious face. "No, really, I don't feel like repeating myself. (a/n: I'm leaving the laughter up to you guys now. think ya can handle it?)... Anyway, let's start off with a game called 'Hollywood Director.' This is for everyone, so c'mon up, guys."

The four stood up and walked down to the stage. I went on, "So in this game, Al, Ed, and Winry are gonna act out a scene. Lust is a big-time Hollywood movie director, and she's gonna cut in every now and then and tell you guys to act out the scene in a different kinda way. And the scene is..." I looked at the card slyly. "Hm... Winry and Ed are coming back from a date when Al ambushes them, and threatens to rob Ed of his 'priceless' automail arm. So whenever you guys are ready, go ahead and start."

Ed blushed, looking embarrassed. Al's eyes widened in surprise/shock. Laughing, Winry grabbed Ed's hand and they pretended to walk across the stage.

"I had a really good time tonight," Winry smiled.

"Yeah, I did, too," said Ed.

"...So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure."

Al then jumped onto the stage with a "HA!", causing Winry to 'shriek.' Al grabbed Ed reluctantly by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to his side. "Don't move, missy," he said to Winry.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"You know how many people are looking for this kind of thing?" He held up Ed's right arm. "If I can get this, I'll be rich."

Ed and Winry gulped. At that moment, Lust stormed onto the stage shouting, "CUT, CUT, CUT! That was pathetic! What were you guys thinking doing a scene like that?"

"But you wrote it--" Al began.

"Shut up!" Lust interrupted. "Now, listen, people, we need to make this more interesting, there has to be a better way to do that scene... I got it! Do it in slow-motion!... Action!" With that, she walked off the stage, and the others re-did the scene. Ed and Winry started walking again, only much slower this time.

"III haaaaad aaa grreeeaaat tiiiiimme," said Winry.

"III diiiiid tooooooo," Ed replied. Al then walked over slowly, as if he were stepping over a giant boulder, and grabbed Ed once again.

"Doooooonnn't mooooooovve," he told Winry.

"CUT! CUT!" Lust stomped back over. "That was ridiculous, what were you thinking?'!"

"My throat hurts," said Ed.

"I don't care. How else can we do the scene?... That's it! Do it super-fast! Okay... action!" She ran off the stage.

Ed and Winry started walking again, only very fast this time. Not quite running, but not quite strolling either, y'know? "Ihadareallygoodtime," Winry said in a chipmunk-like voice.

"Yeahmetoo," Ed responded in the same tone.

Al ran up to them and grabbed Ed. "HAdon'tmove!" He, too, was talking in a helium-enduced voice.

"Whatareyoudoing?" asked Chipmunk Winry.

Lust walked over again. "CUT! Dear God, that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, it was your idea," Winry informed her.

"Eh!" Lust held up a hand in Winry's face to shut her up. "Y'know, we need something that kids will like... Yes, I've got it! Do it like Scooby-Doo!"

"What?'!" Ed exclaimed.

"You heard me... Action!" Lust left, and the scene started again.

"Like, are you sure this'll work, Velma?" Ed asked Winry.

"Trust me, if this doesn't get the Dark Alchemist out, Shaggy, nothing will," she responded.

Ed --who had apparently changed his name-- sighed, and held out his right arm. Sure enough, the 'Dark Alchemist', Al, jumped out. Winry, or should I say Velma, fake-punched him, and he fell to his knees.

"Now let's see who he really is!" she shouted. Ed yanked off Al's helmet, and he and Winry gasped, seeing nothing there (quite a shock, isn't it?).

"Zoinks!" Ed exclaimed, rather unenthusiastically. "It's Dr. Invisible!"

"Yeah," Al grunted. "And I woulda gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog."

Winry spoke up after about a second of silence. "We don't have the dog. Sorry."

"Dang it."

"CUT!" Lust shouted once again. "I have three words for you people: Pa. The. Tic!"

"...Heh?" Ed asked.

"I don't wanna hear a word outta you!"

"Okay."

"Now, what else can we do?... ...Oh, that's perfect! Do the entire scene backwards." Al started to say something before Lust got in his face. "Unless that's a problem."

"No, ma'am," Al squeaked.

"Anyway... action!"

Al grabbed Ed by his shirt, Winry looking on from a few feet away. Al then started talking backwards (or trying, at least), before releasing Ed and walking backwards off the stage. Ed straightened himself up and stood next to Winry, the two of them talking 'backwards' as well the entire time.

"CUT, CUT!"

Bzz! Bzz!

With that, the game ended, and the four went back to their seats.

"Nice job, guys," I smiled. "Thousand points each." Then I mumbled, "Not like they mean anything... Anyway! Let's move onto a game called Questions Only. Once again, all four of you." The guys got back up and walked off to the sides of the stage, somehow knowing exactly what to do. Hmm...

Anyway...

"So, this game is pretty self-explanatory. You guys are gonna act out a scene, but you can only speak in questions. If you don't, I buzz you out, and the other person comes up. And the scene is... (look at card) a concert. So whenever you guys are ready, go ahead."

Lust walked down from one side of the stage, Ed from the other.

Lust: "Don't you love this song?"

Ed: "What is it?"

Lust: "You telling me you can't hear it?"

Ed: "How the heck can ya hear anything over all this screaming?"

Lust: "What'd you say?"

Ed: "I said-- Crud."

Bzz!

Ed walked away, and Al took his place.

Al: "So whaddya think of this band?"

Lust: "What do I think of them?"

Al: "Are ya deaf?"

Lust: "So what if I am?"

Al: "How can you be deaf if you can hear what I'm saying?"

Lust: "Would you believe me if I said I was only deaf in one ear?"

Al: "Is that possible?"

Lust: "...Maybe."

Bzz!

Winry: "Are we still talking about a concert here?"

Al: "...What does it sound like we're talking about?"

Winry: "Doesn't it seem like you're talking about anything _but_ the concert?"

Al: "What concert?"

Winry: "_What?_"

Al: "What what?"

Winry: ". . . (laughs)"

Bzz!

Al: "Where have you been?"

Lust: "Couldn't ya see I was getting a drink?"

Al: "They're selling food here?"

Lust: "You didn't notice?"

Al: "Could you get me some popcorn?"

Lust: "Whaddyou think this is, a movie?"

Al: "Isn't it?"

Lust: "...What?"

Al: "..."

Bzz!

Ed: "Is that the same band as before?"

Lust: "Have you noticed you and Winry haven't been in the same scene in this game yet?"

Ed: "What's it to ya?"

Lust: (walks away)

...Bzz!

Winry: "When did you get here?"

Ed: "Have you been here this whole time?"

Winry: "Didn't you notice?"

Ed: "Where were you?"

Winry: "Didn't you hear me cheering like a maniac behind you?"

Ed: "Oh, that was you?"

Winry: "...You think the guitarist is prettier than me?"

Ed: "Why would I think that?"

Winry: "Do you know how sweet that was?"

Ed: "...No I don't."

Bzz, bzz!

Winry hugged Ed quickly before going back to their seats with the others. "That was great," I smiled. "A thousand points to Lust for playin' matchmaker, and another thousand to Ed for being so sweet." Ed smiled proudly. "So, let's go on to a game called Two-Line Vocabulary. This one's for Lust, Ed, and Winry." The three got up. "And, the way this game works is you three are gonna act out a scene, but Lust and Ed can only say two lines. Winry can say whatever she wants. Ed, your lines are 'when did that happen?' and 'that's not fair;' Lust, your lines are 'don't I wish' and 'that's mine.' The scene is... Winry is training secret agent recruits Ed and Lust while on a life-or-death mission to save the emperor of a small country. So whenever you guys are ready, go ahead."

Winry started off the game. "Okay, guys, this is the most important mission you'll ever be on, and it just may cost you your life."

"That's not fair!" said Ed.

"I know," replied Winry, "it seems kinda stupid that you first mission would be so risky, right?"

"Don't I wish," Lust said

Winry looked confused for a moment. "...What the heck is that supposed to mean?" There was silence before she went on-- well, except for me laughing a little. "Oh-kay, um, you guys know what to do?"

"Don't I wish," repeated Lust.

"Okay..." Winry pulled out a 'map'. "We go here, break through there, knock them down, turn at this, jump over that, grab the emperor and escape through there, and our transportation should be right here. Got it?"

"Don't I wish."

Winry smacked her head.

"...When did that happen?" asked Ed.

"It's been happening this whole time, Ed!" exclaimed Winry. "Where have you been?"

"That's not fair," Ed responded, giving her a sad look.

Winry sighed. "You're right, I shouldn't yell at you, I'm sorry." Then --you ready?-- she hugged him.

"Aaaaaaawwww." I'll give ya one guess who that was: it starts with 'me' and ends with 'me.' I'll kill ya if you got it wrong. (please note that I'm kidding, but I would appreciate it if you were right)

"That's mine!" said Lust.

Winry gave her a strange look. "No it's not!"

"When did that happen?"

Winry huffed. "Forget it, let's just get the mission over with. And don't say anything, either of you!"

"That's no--"

"Shh!" hissed Winry.

"That's not fair!" Ed whispered.

"Yes it is. I have a sneaking suspicion that if one of you even opens your mouths, something's gonna go wrong."

"Don't I wish."

Winry looked at Lust, obviously annoyed. "You know you're not making the slightest amount of sense here?'!... Okay, let's just get in there." She pulled open a door.

"That's mine."

Winry sweatdropped. "No, Lust. It's not yours... Oh, hey, look at that, the emperor's right here. Ed, grab him and we can get outta here."

"When did that happen?" asked Ed.

Winry shrugged. "Got me."

With that, Ed grabbed up the emperor and they started running away.

Bzz, bzz!

The three went back to their seats. I smiled. "Nice job, guys. Thousand points each. Especially for the hug." Winry smiled proudly. Ed just blushed. "Okay, we'll be right back with Whose Line: Anime Style! Don't go anywhere and don't forget to review!"


	4. A Note From The Hostess

ok, um... hate to do this to you guys, but, uh... I've kinda-sorta changed my mind about the whole voting-for-the-winner thing.

SPLAT!

...ew. hey, you can still request scenes and episodes you wanna see. but I think I'm gonna leave the winners up to me, if y'all don't mind.

don't hurt me. bye!

-Dragon of Venus :)

P.S., to those of you who think I'm getting a little out-of-hand with the way I do things around here (nudge, nudge), I'm just making this my own thing. and I like it this way, so nyeh! XP ...just kidding about the tongue part.


	5. FMA, pt 2

episode 2, pt. 2

"Welcome back to Whose Line: Anime Style, where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Like Envy's fashion magazines." I thought I just kinda muttered that last part, but apparently I didn't, because the others laughed, and... well... Envy kinda pelted me with a crumpled up piece of paper. I rubbed my head. "Well, anyway... let's move onto a game called Whose Line. Yup, there's actually a game on Whose Line called Whose Line. And, this one is for Ed and Al, our favorite brothers." The two got up and walked over to my desk. "So in this game, Ed and Al will act out a scene, but every now and then, they have to read out loud one of the lines on these little strips of paper I'm about to give 'em..." I gave them the strips. Ed put his in his pocket and Al... well, Al stuck them in the side of his apron-thing. "...and work them into the scene. Which is... (reading card) Ed is the lead singer and Al is the guitarist of a band that is about to go onstage. So whenever you guys are ready, hit it."

Ed took a deep breath. "Mimimimimiiiii--"

"What are you doing?" asked Al.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Al fidgeted for a second before speaking up again. "Um... are you nervous at all?"

"What? No way, why would you ask tha-- Al, how could you be nervous? You've done this a million times!"

"Uhm...can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"...That wasn't me that you guys went on tour with last month."

Ed's eyes widened. "What?!"

"It was just some guy in a giant suit of armor that could play guitar."

"Wait wait wait a minute. Al, are you telling me that you've never actually played a concert with us?"

"No, that's not it! I mean, I was at first, but that was back when we had the small audiences. I had no idea we'd get to be so famous, especially with a name like..." He pulled out a strip of paper and read it out loud. "Dude Looks Like A Lady."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, we never should've let Envy name the band." Al shook his head. "Hey, I got it!" Ed went on. "Just pretend the audience is really small, like it used to be, so ya don't freak out."

Al took this into consideration. "I guess that could work."

"Yeah," said Ed, "just go out there, and as you're holding that guitar, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and tell yourself..." He read a strip. "Is that a talking head or am I imagining things?" Al looked at him strangely. "I dunno, it always works for me," Ed responded.

"Y'know, brother, I think you might be onto something. I'll just remember what Mom always told us," Al said before taking out another strip. "The fangirls are coming! The fangirls are coming!"

Ed sighed. "Yeah, she was a good mom. Always protecting us from those crazed women..."

"Yeah," agreed Al.

The two fell silent for a moment before Ed piped up, "So! With that in mind, think ya can handle going on with us?"

"Well..." Al began, "I don't know."

"Al, c'mon! What's there to be afraid of? They're just people," Ed reminded him. "I mean, if we mess up, it's not like they'll get so angry they'll pelt us with rotten food and start yelling..." He grabbed another slip. "'What the heck is that sticking out of your shoulder?!'"

Al's eyes widened. "There's something sticking out of my shoulder?"

"No, nonononono. I'm just saying, that's not gonna happen. Okay?" Ed replied.

"Okay." Al breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a second there."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"Y'know something, brother?" said Al. "I think you're right. All I need to do is relax."

Ed smiled. "There ya go, Al! That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah." Al took on a confident expression. Well, as confident as a suit of armor can look. "I'm gonna get on that stage, do my thing, and when that concert's over I'm gonna tell that audience... 'I like big butts and I cannot lie!'"

Ed's eyes widened. "Is that really what it says??"

"Yeah, look."

Al showed his brother the strip of paper he had just read. Ed read it over silently. "Omigod," he laughed.

Bzz! Bzz!

Ed and Al returned the slips and went back to their seats. I laughed. "That was really.. somethin'. Thousand points to Al for having the nerve to say that." Al kinda-sorta blushed, and Ed laughed. "Now we're gonna do another really good game called Quick Change. This is for everybody." The four in question walked down to the stage, and I went on to explain the game. "So the way this game works is, Ed, Al, and Lust will act out a scene, and Winry's gonna be off to the side. And every now and then, when the others say something, Winry is gonna say 'Change' and the other person has to change what they just said. So the scene is, Ed is rushing Al to the emergency room after an accident, and Lust is the doctor checking to see if anything is wrong with Al. Whenever you guys are ready, go ahead."

"I'm a doctor?" Lust asked.

"Yup," I laughed. She rolled her eyes, but went with it.

Al got down on the floor and slowly sat up and looked at Ed. "Brother? Where am I?"

"Al, you're up!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah... What happened?" Al went on. "Last thing I remember, I was in the park near a tree, then I woke up here."

"Change," said Winry.

"The last thing I remember, I was grabbing something off Dragon's desk, then I woke up here." I put my head in my hand.

Then Lust walked in. "Alphonse Elric?"

"That's him," said Ed, pointing to Al.

Lust looked down at Al's head and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, what happened to him?"

"Well, it's gonna sound kinda strange," Ed replied.

"I'm listening," Lust said with a shrug.

"See, he was chasing after a cat and smacked into a tree trunk."

"Change."

"A bird fell on his head."

"Change."

"It's Dragon's fault!" He pointed at me accusingly. I was resting my chin in one hand, tapping my fingers on the desk with my other one, and shooting Ed a dirty look.

Lust nodded slowly. "I see... We're probably gonna have to operate on him. He'll have to stay here overnight, but he should be good to go by tomorrow."

"Change."

"He should be out of here in a few weeks."

"Change."

"Gimme two minutes."

"Change."

"Well, hopefully he'll be okay by the end of the game!" she said finally.

Ed nodded after a moment. "Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for, too."

"Uh-huh," Al agreed.

"Let me show you what we'll probably be using, just so you don't freak out later," said Lust.

Al nodded in understanding. "Right, and give me time to freak out now." Ed laughed upon hearing this as Lust took out her 'tools.'

"Okay, we might have to use this pointy thing," she said.

"Change."

"We'll need to use this plunger and soccer trophy."

"Change."

"We'll use this kitten."

Al's eyes widened. "You're gonna operate on me with a kitten?" he said incredulously. There was a little bit of fear in there, too.

Lust snickered. "No, what lunkhead would do that? Fluffy's gonna operate on you. She's the best cat in the business."

"...Really?"

"M-hm. Graduated Feline Medical School no problem. Best surgeon you could ask for."

"Change."

"You should see her operate the CAT scan, she's incredible."

Bzz, bzz! "Okay, that's it," I said. The four went back to their seats without any hesitation. "Sorry if that was a kinda weird ending, I ran out of ideas." I shrugged.

"Um.. Dragon?" asked Al.

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?"

I gave him a look that said something like 'Come on, man.' "My audience."

"Ohh."

"Yeah. So now let's move on to a game called Superheroes. Once again, this one is for everybody." Everyone got back down on the stage. Lust, Winry, and Al stood off to the side while Ed stood smack in the center. "Okay, in this game, Ed is gonna start off as an unlikely superhero. So, what I need from the audience is an unlikely name for a superhero. (suggestions) I heard Hot Dog Man, that works."

"Hot Dog Man?" Ed asked.

"Yup. Now I need a crisis concerning Hot Dog Man. (suggestions) No ketchup! Yeah, I like that. So, Ed is Hot Dog Man, the crisis is there's no ketchup, and Al, Lust, and Winry are gonna come in later as Ed's 'superfriends.' So, there's no more ketchup in the world, Hot Dog Man! What are you gonna do?"

Ed shrugged after a moment. "Not too sure," he said. Then he got into character.

Ed sighed. "Man, I'm hungry." He looked down at his arm in slience for a moment. "...Nahh." His head then perked up. "That sounded like the crisis stand!" he gasped. He ran a few steps forward and jumped back in shock. "Oh my dog!" he exclaimed. "The world is out of ketchup! Oh man, I hope my superfriends show up to help me."

Al ran up to his brother. "Hey," he said.

Ed turned around and looked at him. "Oh, thank goodness you've arrived, Captain Paranoid!"

Al glanced around the studio with a strange look on his helmet-face-thing. Then he said, "Sure, that's what you're saying _now_! I betcha the seond I leave, you're gonna start cracking up at how--"

"Listen, there's no more ketchup in the world!" Ed interrupted.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?"

Ed had nothing to say to that. Fortunately, Lust chose that moment to pop in and take a glance at Ed.

"Sorry I'm la-- Ooh, nice buns."

Ed put his head in his hand.

Al threw up his hands. "Great, now.. Afraid-of-the-Smallest-Thing Girl is here."

Lust let out a small laugh. Ed walked up to her and exclaimed, "I need to tell you som--" To which she yelped and jumped back. He sweatdropped.

"Sorry," Lust replied, just as I happened to take a drink of somethin' from the mug on my desk. She then looked down and saw her, uh.. chest. "Whoa! Wait, what am I freaking out for? Those aren't small."

I did a spit-take. Everyone looked in my direction and I smiled sheepishly. "Heh. My bad."

Winry jumped into the scene. "What'd I miss?" she asked.

Lust shrieked. Then she let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, it's only you... Captain Ego."

"..._Only_ me? What do you mean _only?_ How many Captain Egos are there in the world? If you ever even think about confusing me with some chump not even worthy of my name, I swear, I'll--"

"Winry! Winry, breathe!" I shouted.

Winry turned around and looked at me. "Oh. Was I getting too into that?" she asked, a sweatdrop rolling down her head. I nodded. "Sorry."

"...Guys, listen to me," Ed went on. "The world has run out of ketchup!"

Lust screamed again. "What do you mean there's no more ketchup?" Al asked. "Is that some way of calling me stupid?"

Ed gave him a strange look. "Uhm... no."

"Right," said Al sarcastically.

"Please, no more ketchup my wrench!" Winry said. "I brought tomatoes, duh. Hot Dog Man, all you need to do is plant these in your garden and turn them into ketchup or... something."

"That's brilliant!" Ed exclaimed.

Winry smiled. "I know. Now if you'll excuse me I need to buy a mirror." With that, Winry walked away.

"That was really scary," Lust shuddered. "I think somewhere in there she turned into Sharpay." She then followed Winry to the side of the stage.

Al pointed to Lust as she left and asked Ed, "Was she talking about me?"

"No."

"I'm so sure." Al rolled his eyes as he, too, walked away. (Wait, _can_ he roll his eyes?..)

"Well," said Ed proudly, "another crisis averted thanks to Team Food Court!" He gave the audience a thumbs-up, then looked at his thumb curiously. "...Nah."

Bzz, bzz!

Everyone returned to their seats as I applauded them. "Nice job, a thousand meaningless points to everyone," I said. "Especially Lust for having the courage to mock herself like that." Lust gave her eyes a slight roll and shrugged. "Okay, so we'll be right back to find out who the winner is on Whose Line: Anime Style! Don't go anywhere!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back to Whose Line: Anime Style!" I shouted to the audience as I stood on the stage with Ed, Lust, and Winry. "Tonight's winner... (point to desk) Alphonse Elric!" Al waved from over at the desk. "So, as punishment, me and the losers are gonna do a game called World's Worst." Ed, Winry, Lust, and I took a step backward onto the small step behind us as I went on explaining the game. "This is another good game. Ed, Lust, Winry, and I are gonna stand up here on the World's Worst step and come up with examples of the world's worst what, Al?"

Al opened an envelope on the desk and read it aloud: "The world's worst opening act for a show."

"Okay," I said, "world's worst opening act. Here we go."

Ed stepped down first, holding a fake microphone in his hand. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, sit back and enjoy the lovely singing voice of Yomi Mizuhara."

Bzz!

Azumanga Daioh joke. Yeah. Ed stepped back, and Winry went down. She took a deep breath, then said, "Okay... Is this your card? Really?... Okay, how 'bout this one?"

Bzz!

"This one?"

Bzz!

"This one. Please say yes."

Bzz!

"Sorry." She smiled, stepping back.

I went up next. "Take me out to the cro-- ball- ballgame, uh, Take me out to the... thing-- no, crowd, umm, Buy me some.. stuff but I don't know what--" Al buzzed me, and I walked back. By the way, I'm not as stupid as I make myself out to be, I _do_ know the lyrics to 'Take Me Out To The Ballgame.' 'Kay? 'Kay.

Lust took a step forward. She rubbed her temple and said thoughtfully, "...Does it start with an R? Oh, really, it does? I- I mean, um... Ray. No? Okay, then iiiit's Roger. Oh, are you kidding me?"

Bzz!

"Okay, Roy."

"Yes!" Mustang said in the audience.

"Not you," said Lust.

Mustang sat back down. "...I knew that."

Lust shook her head and stepped back. I went down again.

"'Cause it's 3, 2, 1 strikes--?... Uhh, at the old ball--"

Bzz!

I walked back laughing. Then Ed stepped back down and said, "No, see, you put your right foot in, _then_ you put your right foot out, then you put your right foot in, then ya shake it all about, okay? Got it?"

Bzz!

"Good."

Winry stepped down again. "Okay, okay, I got one: Why'd the chcken cross the road? Huh?... C'mon, people, don't leave me hangin'!"

Bzz!

As Winry went back, I went down again. I turned around so my back was facing the audience and pulled the sleeves of my shirt down just above my elbows, took off my glasses, and took my hair out of its ponytail, then faced the audience, looking a heckuvalot like Lust, if you ask me.

"Okay, who am I?"

Bzz!

Lust (who by then had made a mental note to sharpen her nails later) stepped down.

So did Ed.

So did Winry.

Lust stepped back.

So did Ed.

So did Winry.

Ed stepped down.

So did Winry.

They stepped back.

Lust stepped down.

So did Ed.

They both stepped back.

"That's what it's all about!"

Everyone looked at me. I sweatdropped. "...Don't mind me."

After a brief awkward silence, Lust stepped down. She paused for a moment before sticking out her tongue and attempting to touch it to her nose. _Desperately_.

Bzz!

"Wait, wait, wait, I got it!" she said to Al. He sat back, waiting for it to actually happen. And about ten seconds later... she got it. And the crowd went wild!

Bzz bzz bzz!

Ed went over to high-five Lust... then thought better of it and held out a fist, which she then bumped. Hard. He shook his wrist out, mouthing the word "Ow!"

"Thanks for reading, everybody! See ya next time in Whose Line: Anime Style!"


	6. Fruits Basket, pt 1

episode 3: Fruits Basket

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY! Welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style! On tonight's show... Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Tohru Honda! Someday my prince will come, Yuki Sohma! Cute but psycho, Kyo Sohma! And, not another one! Shigure Sohma! And, as always, I'm your hostess, Dragon of Venus!"

Typical day on the set: I walk outta the audience, up to my desk, start talking, the game sta-- wait. I'm gettin' ahead of myself here. Sorry. Heh heh. Aaa-nyway...

"Welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style, the show where everything's made up and the points matter.-- _Don't_ matter, they don't matter! Sorry, I'm a little out of it right now. This should be a fun episode, huh? SO. We're gonna start this one off with a game called 'Let's Make A Date.' This is for all for of you guys." Once they stopped laughing, everyone walked to the side of my desk, grabbed a few stools, placed them on the stage, and sat down on 'em. "So, in this game, Tohru is a contestant on a dating game show, and the guys are the three bachelors she has to choose from. Sorry we didn't have a better selection for ya, Tohru."

Tohru laughed. "It's fine."

I smiled. She's so sweet. And if anyone out there took that differently than I intended it, keep your stinkin' comments to yourself, okay? Okay. "And the guys have each been given a weird identity that Tohru has to guess." Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo then looked at the cards that had their 'identities' on them. Shigure laughed, Kyo smacked his forehead, and Yuki just gave his card a weird look. "So whenever you're ready, go ahead."

Tohru flipped her hair and smiled. "Hello, bachelors." The guys returned the greeting. "Okay, um, bachelor number one, hi."

"Hello," responded Shigure, who was having difficulty babysitting a 5-year-old with a serious attitude.

"Bachelor number one," Tohru went on, "I would really like a guy to bring me flowers on a date. What kind of flowers would you bring me?"

Shigure gave this a quick thoughtful look. "Well, uh--" He looked aside. "Hey, take that out of your mouth!" he shouted. "... Take it out! I mean it!" He turned back to Tohru. "I'm sorry, could you come back to me?"

"Sure. Bachelor number two?"

Kyo, an obnoxious school kid attempting to annoy his bus driver, Shigure, replied, "Yeah?"

"If we went on a date, where would you take me?" asked Tohru.

Kyo looked somewhat disgusted. "A date? With you? Geez, do I look that old to you?" He suddenly grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper out of nowhere and flung it at Shigure's head. "Hahah!"

"...Ooookay. Uh, bachelor number three."

Yuki, or rather Superman rushing into the audience to save a captured Lois Lane, smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," said Tohru. "Um, I like music by Do As Infinity. What kind of music do you enjoy?"

"Well," Yuki began, "I would have to say--" He then looked at the audience wide-eyed. "Oh no. Um, would you excuse me a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." With that, he ran behind the stage.

Tohru went on. "So, number one, back to you."

"OW!" cried Shigure. "You do that again, mister, and I'm telling Mommy!"

"..Uhm, bachelor number one?"

"Oh, sorry, what?" he smiled.

"...Well, my favorite movie is _The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass._ What's yours?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I would definitely have to say-- Oh, _come on,_ don't break that! No!-- Dang it. My favorite movie is-- AH!" He held his foot in fake pain. "Okay, that's it, you're goin' to bed!"

Tohru rose an eyebrow. "Umm, y'know what? Why don't I just come back to you? Bachelor number two?" Kyo chose that moment to give Shigure bunny ears. "If you wouldn't take me on a date, how would you pass the time with me?"

"WHAT?" asked Kyo, who was then pretending to listen to music.

"Uh, I said--"

He then shot an imaginary spitball at Shigure with an evil grin.

Shigure huffed. "Are we almost done here? I'm starting to get a little annoyed with this guy.--" He smacked his head. "Now I gotta give you a bath!"

Tohru whistled. "...Alllright, bachelor number three, are you back ye--"

Yuki then ran back out to his stool. "Sorry, what?"

"Will you just answer one question for me?" Tohru asked almost desperately.

"Of course."

"If you had the chance, _would_ you take me on a date?"

"Absolutely." Tohru smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He ran into the audience, grabbed up Hinata from Naruto (who, by now, was blushing like crazy), and went back down to the stage, all the while saying, "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me." When they finally got back, he said kindly, "No offense."

"I-It's okay, I understand," Hinata replied timidly.

Tohru looked strangely at the two. "Uh... should I know about her?"

Yuki looked to Tohru. "What? Oh, no, she was just someone I was supposed to save. It said so on the card."

Bzz!

As Yuki walked Hinata back to her seat, I asked, "Okay, Tohru, have you the slightest clue who any of them are?"

"Well," she said, "I think Shigure was some kind of kindergarten teacher having trouble with his class?"

"Close," I replied. "How else do you take care of a kid?"

"Oh, he was babysitting!"

"Yes!"

Tohru smiled proudly. "Kyo was the kid he was babysitting."

I laughed. "...Close enough. You wanna take another guess at that?"

"Uhm, I think he was maybe trying to annoy Shigure...?"

I picked up the card. "Yeah, it says he's an 'obnoxious school kid attempting to annoy bus driver Shigure.'"

Tohru laughed. "Aaand, Yuki, I'm pretty sure, was... Superman?"

The girl's a genius! "Yup!"

The four went back to their seats as the audience applauded. "Ah, why not? Thousand points each. (slight laughter) So, let's go on to a game called 'Song Titles.' Again, this is for all four of you." The four got up and went to the sides of the stage; Yuki and Tohru to one, Kyo and Shigure to the other. "The way this game works is, you guys are gonna act out a scene, but the trick is, you can only speak in song titles. Not lyrics, titles. And the scene is... (look at card) first day of school. So whenever you guys are ready, go ahead."

Tohru and Kyo walked down.

"...First Day of My Life," said Kyo.

Tohru gasped and pointed somewhere. "Billy S.!"

Kyo was silent for a moment, then pointed to himself and said, "...You Got A Friend In Me?"

"For You I Will," Tohru smiled.

Kyo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. ". . . . I gotta go."

Bzz!

Shigure walked down, then looked around curiously as though he were in a 'new school.' He turned to Tohru and said, "Chemistry?"

Tohru looked to the side of the stage and said, "In The Rough."

"How To Save A Life?" Shigure asked again.

"In My Head," Tohru replied.

Shigure gave her a strange look and responded, "Bye Bye Bye."

Tohru's eyes widened. "Stop In The Name of Love!" she cried.

Shigure turned around. "L.O.V.E.?"

Tohru was then at a loss. "Oh, man."

Bzz!

Yuki walked up to Shigure. He held out his hand and said, "Melissa."

Shigure shook it. "Mandy."

Yuki looked at him strangely and replied, "Don't Lie."

Shigure shrugged. "Together We Can," he smiled.

Still looking at Shigure weirdly, Yuki shot back, "Go!"

"Rush!" replied Shigure.

"Walk Away!"

Shigure huffed, pretended to leave, then turned back to Yuki and said, "...Lost and Confused."

"Where'd You Go?" Yuki asked him.

Shigure pointed off to the side. ". . . Over there."

Bzz!

Kyo walked back down. "...Hello."

"Yo," Yuki responded.

Kyo looked around. "...Where Is The Love?"

Yuki looked at him strangley. "What's Love Got To Do With It?"

"Love Is A Many Splendored Thing," Kyo shrugged.

Yuki looked around and said, "Do You Know the Way to San Jose?"

"Don't Cha?" Kyo asked.

Yuki smacked his head. "Just Missed the Train!"

Kyo pointed behind him. "Baby You Can Drive My Car."

"Big Yellow Taxi!" Yuki said, pointing somewhere else.

Kyo pointed in front of them. "Yellow Submarine," he said.

". . . . Ah, crud."

Bzz, bzz!

They four went back to their seats as I laughed. "That was pretty good, guys. A little weird, but good. Thousand points each." Shigure applauded himself.

"Oh please," Kyo muttered, putting his head in his hand.

I shook my head with another laugh. "So let's move on to a game called... oh, this is a good one-- Weird Newscasters. Again, all four of you." The four got up. Tohru sat on a stool at the front of the stage, and Shigure sat at one right to her left. Kyo stood behind Tohru, Yuki behind Shigure.

"So in this game, you guys are gonna do a made-up news report, but everyone but Shigure has been given a weird identity they have to act out at the same time." Shigure took a moment sulk. "Okay, so Shigure's the normal old anchor person, and Tohru is his co-anchor. Tohru, you are Little Red Riding Hood convinced that Shigure is the Big Bad Wolf."

"No, what's it say on the card?" asked Shigure.

I pretended to ignore him and went on. "Kyo, you're doing the sports, and you're about to be caught in a rhinoceros stampede." Kyo stared at me. "Y'know, rhinos?"

"I know what they are!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I just had to do that," I laughed. "Anyway, Yuki's gonna do the weather, and, Yuki, you get caught in the mist from episode 135 of Inuyasha."

Yuki's eye's widened. "_What?_"

I shrugged. "Hey, I didn't write this stuff, I-- Oh, wait... Yes I did." I smiled before clearing my throat a little anxiously. "So, um, whenever you guys hear the music, take it away."

_Yyyyya-da-da-daaaa_ (...That was supposed to be the music they open the game with, y'know?... Nevermind. Anyway..)

"Good evening and welcome to the six o'clock news," said Shigure, "I'm your anchor, Duncan Donuts." I had to laugh. "Today's top story, Inuyasha tries out for a comedy act by showing off the following joke: 'What would you say if Kikyo got a bird? Holy crow!' The result: Totosai sprayed his face with milk straight out of his cow's udders." I almost did a spit-take, I swear. "...And now we will go over to my co-anchor, the lovely Mabel Syrup. Mabel?"

Tohru was trembling as she looked at Shigure. "U-um, thank you, Duncan. Well, um..." She gulped, then glanced back at Shigure.

"What?" he asked.

Tohru shrieked and shielded her face. "Don't eat me, please!" she begged nervously. "And just leave me and Grandma alone, wouldja?!"

Shigure was silent in response. "Oh-kay, then," he said, clearing his throat. "Now let's go to the sports with our sports reporter, Juan Wayoranother. Juan, what's goin' on over there?"

"Well," Kyo began, "it's really kinda hard to tell, there's not much activity out here at all. I dunno what's going o-- Wait a sec, someone's coming." He squinted off into the distance behind himself. "I can't really tell what it is, but it's movin' pretty damn fast." Kyo's eyes suddenly widened, realizing what it was. "Oh my God... WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AFRICA HERE?!?!" He started running in place, trying to avoid the stampede heading his way. "Back to you!" he panted before falling flat on his face and acting as though he were getting trampled.

Tohru and Shigure stared at Kyo, lying on the floor, making an absolute idiot out of himself without even realizing.

Shigure whistled.

"Uh-huh," said Tohru.

Shigure turned back to face the audience. "This just in, position for new sports reporter has just opened. Now we'll head over to the weather with our always dependable, always sober weatherman, Moe Nalisa. Moe, how ya holdin' up?"

Yuki stumbled and put a hand to his forehead. "Thanks," he slurred. "Well, uh, lessee. Uhm..." He shook his head. "Whoo... Sorry 'bout that. Uh, we got a storm comin' in from..." -He pointed to his right- "over there. And, uh--" At that moment, he almost tripped over his feet. "Whoa. Okay, soo, uhhh-- He-_llo._" Then, much to everyone's hilarity, Yuki walked over to my desk and started, um... talking to it. "Ya come here often?... Oh, I got it. You're a little shy, huh?" He started to look up, then shot up to his feet as he stared at me before quickly turning away, shielding his eyes. "Wow. Didn't need to see that." He walked back to his spot behind Shigure, and promptly... collapsed.

"...Good news. There's a job open for a new anchor, too," said Shigure. Tohru swiped a hand across her forehead in relief. "And that concludes tonight's report. Join us again tomorrow, same time, same place, new crew. Goodnight."

With that, the sound-off music came on and I buzzed the game over. Yuki and Kyo got up and, along with Tohru and Shigure, walked back to their seats.

"That was great," I said. "A thousand points to Kyo for making a total lunkhead of himself in public, and minus a hundred for Yuki for that little _comment._"

Yuki laughed. "I was drunk, whaddya want?" he shot back.

I rolled my eyes and kinda half-shrugged. "Whatever. So anyway, let's move right on to a game called Doo-Wop. This one is for the guys." Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure stood up and went back down to the stage as I went on. "So, first off, what I need from the audience is a girl's name. Any ol' name'll do." And the suggestions poooooured in.

"Amy!"

"Samantha!"

"Sango!"

"Chelsea!"

"Sango, wait, it was an accident, I swear!"

"Sarah!"

"...I'll disregard the Sango thing and go with Sarah," I responded. "Now somebody else, gimme a hobby or a game or something."

"Baseball!"

"Fencing!"

"Pinball!"

"Okay, pinball." I turned back to the guys and went on yakkin'. "Okay, so in this game, you guys are gonna sing in the style of a doo-wop song about Sarah, who died tragically in a freak pinball accident." They laughed. I could see Tohru laughing at her seat as well. "And, as always, we're gonna have the help of InuChick155! (insert applause here) So whenever you guys are ready, let's hear it." InuChick started playing. The guys snapped their fingers to the beat of the music, and Yuki went up to start off the game.

_"Oh, I knew a girl once, and Sarah was her name_

_She loved pinball, it was her favorite game_

_Then one tragic day when her score was real high_

_The ball popped out of the box and hit her in the eye_

_Oh, Sarah"_

He moved back and Shigure went up.

_"My dear Sarah, you really left me so blue_

_(Yuki: She left me so sad and blue)_

_Now that you're gone, I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_(Yuki: Don't know what I'm gonna do)_

_You were so amazing, you really had it made_

_But when that pinball killed you it came out of the arcade_

_Oh, Sarah"_

Reluctantly, Kyo came up next and sang in a low voice.

_"Oh, Sarah, why are you dead?_

_Feels like there's a pinball inside my head_

_You always got the high score_

_Girl, you were the best_

_So why did you have to die?_

_I blame the authoress!_

_Oh, Sarah"_

_Yuki: "Sarah"_

_Shigure: "Oh, Sarah, yeah"_

_all: "Oooooohhhh..."_

Bzz! Bzz!

One laughing, one sighing, and one hanging his head in shame, (think about it) the guys went back to their seats. I laughed, happily surprised. "Wow. I had no idea you guys could actually sing." I smiled. "Two thousand points each."

Their mouths dropped open.

"..Yeah. And I can totally let the 'I blame the authoress' thing slide, Kyo," I went on.

He looked at me, surprised. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I figure I gotta get used to it."

"Nice!" Kyo cheered.

"That doesn't mean you can get away with it next time!"

"Damn it."

I laughed with satisfaction. "Okay, we'll be right back with more Whose Line: Anime Style! Don't go anywhere and please leave me a review!"


	7. Fruits Basket, pt 2

(October 30, 12:46 am)

(in a SpongeBob narrator-like voice) Three years later...

I am SO sorry I've been neglecting my older work, but new stuff just keeps coming along and getting my attention and then everything else gets put on hold indefinitely, and... I'm lazy. There, I said it. But seriously, this chapter is so _freakin'_ outdated, as you will see. (I have since finished the series, and it brought me to tears.) Hope you enjoy it anyway! New stuff is on its way! (...probably)

* * *

_episode 3, pt. 2_

"Alrighty, welcome back to Whose Line: Anime Style, where everything's made up and the points don't matter. So if the points were on Naruto, they'd be the fillers." Shigure laughed, and I grinned at him. "You don't know what a filler is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay then!" I went on. "We're gonna move on now to a little game called. . . HOEDOWN!" And the crowd goes wild! "Yeah, so this is for everyone, with the help of my buddy InuChick155!" InuChick waved to the audience from her position at the piano as Tohru and the Sohmas stood on the stage and I turned to the audience. "Alright, so what I need now is an example of a group of people that scares you."

And then I heard the perfect suggestion...

"Fangirls! That'll totally work!" I turned back to the four onstage. "Okay, guys, let's hear the Fangirl Hoedown. InuChick, take it away." The music started, the audience clapped, and Yuki got things started.

_I have lots of fangirls, they're all over the place_

_But everybody seems to think I'm just a pretty face_

_They should get to know me, 'cause I'm a decent guy_

_And if they don't I'll have Kagura sock 'em in the eye_

Kyo was _supposed_ to be next. But he didn't do anything at first.

"...Kyo?" I said. "Dude, you're up."

"Uh-uh," he said back, shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon, please! Ya gotta have _something_!"

"I got nothin'."

"Will ya just do the stinkin' Hoedown?"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"_No_!"

I just smiled after that. "Oh, Kaguraaa..."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Oh, y'know what? I just came up with something!"

"That's what I wanna hear!" I cheered.

Kyo nodded, then turned away and rolled his eyes (yes, Kyo, I saw that) before getting on with the show.

_I have a fangirl that drives me up the wall_

_If I had it my way, she would not know me at all_

_I'll be lucky if she doesn't put me in a coma_

_'Cause this is one tough chick, her name's Kagura Sohma_

Kagura happened to be sitting in the audience. I'm not quite sure what she thought of that, but it was enough to keep her quiet for a little while...

Okay, onto Shigure.

_I love all my fangirls, I love them all a lot_

_Other than my family, they are all I've got_

_But something very strange is going on with them_

_Even though I have so many, some think I like men_

I turned around and saw Ayame also in the audience. I turned back to Shigure and said, "Couldn't imagine why." He shrugged in agreement, taking my comment seriously. Tohru's turn!

_I don't see why everyone thinks fangirls are a threat_

_With a few exceptions, I've seen nothing drastic yet_

_But I've got a secret, just between me and you_

_I kinda like these guys, so I guess I'm a fangirl, too_

all: _I'm a fangirl, tooooo!_

Bzz! Bzz!

As the four went back to their seats, all I could do was laugh. After a moment, I caught my breath (and a few weird stares in my direction) and sighed, "Thousand points to all four of you fangirls." Then I laughed again. The others were staring at me like what I'd just said was the stupidest thing in the world.

...Okay, so it was. Whatever.

"...Yyyeah. So, uh, let's move onto a game now called Number of Words! This is for everybody, once again..." The four stepped back down. "Okay, this game is kinda self-explanatory. These guys are gonna act out a scene, but each of them has only a specific number of words they can use whenever they talk. Yuki and Kyo are gonna start out the scene, then Shigure and Tohru are gonna come in later. The scene is... (look at card) Inuyasha -Kyo- is in a fierce battle with Sesshomaru- Yuki." I was then cast a weird look. "Hey, you coulda been Kagura." He shrugged, and I went on. "Tohru is Kagome, and Shigure is..." I gave him a moment to guess.

"Rin?"

"Jaken."

"AUGHHH! At least Rin's cute!"

I gave him a look. Clearly that hadn't come out right. And if it had... ew. "And they are watching from the sidelines, prepared to jump in and stop the fight at any time. Now, Yuki, you can only say three words, Kyo, you can only say five, Tohru, you can say four, and Shigure, you only get to say two."

Shigure gave me a look. "What is it, Mess With Shigure Night?"

I thought for a second, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Works for me," said Kyo. Yuki nodded. Tohru just stayed out of it.

"So," I went on, "whenever you two are ready, go ahead and start us off."

Yuki and Kyo stood facing each other. Yuki started off, "Prepare to die."

"I don't think so," Kyo shot back, ". . . Sesshomaru."

"Someone can't count," Yuki smirked.

Kyo growled. "Shut up ya freakin' jerk!"

At that moment, Tohru and Shigure rushed onto the scene... Well, Shigure kinda scurried. He was standing on his knees. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" cried Tohru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shigure squawked in a voice that cracked everyone up.

Kyo just gave him a weird look. "What is up with you?"

"...Bad fly," replied Shigure, rubbing his throat and faking a hack-like cough.

"Well, if you say so," Kyo shrugged.

"That's right!"

"Jaken, zip it," said Yuki.

"Yes sir."

Yuki then faced Kyo again. "Now face my..." He pointed to the imaginary sword in his other hand.

Kyo snickered. "What, your wimpy little Tenseiga?"

Yuki glared at him. "The other one," he corrected.

Tohru gasped. "Oh no, not Toukijin!"

"Is that what it's called?" Kyo asked her.

"Last time I checked," Tohru shrugged. Kyo nodded and went with that. Then he looked at Yuki, a little confused.

"Wait, I thought you had-" He pretended to chop off his left arm.

Yuki was suddenly hit in the face with realization. "Oh, that's right."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but _I'm_ the idiot."

"Got that right."

"Aw man, why I oughta..." Kyo growled.

Tohru looked at Shigure curiously. "Wait, what just happened?"

"Beats me."

Tohru shrugged... then, in her Tohru-ness, stumbled forward for no reason. "Whoa, I'm going down!"

Kyo looked at Tohru, who was coming straight for him. "Oh, for the love of-"

POOF!

That worked out well.

"I am so sorry!" Tohru cried.

Shigure and Yuki just stared. "Oh dear."

"What the heck?"

_Bzz! Bzz!_

As the two went back to their seats, Tohru gathered Kyo's clothes and put them on his chair. He proceeded to sit himself down on top of them.

While Tohru was being a nervous wreck about her little screw-up, I was laughing at my desk. "I can't believe we almost went the whole episode without anyone transforming."

"It's ridiculous, really," agreed Shigure.

I gave him a look. "I didn't ask you."

"Sorry."

"..Anyway, thousand points to everyone, and, uh, by the way, if I can just say this: I just read volume 10 and 11, Kyo, Yuki, you guys are so cute!"

Kyo slightly blushed. "Um... thanks?" Yuki replied.

I smiled. "So, Tohru, who would you go for of the two of them?"

"Ehh?" Tohru's eyes bugged and her face went red. "Oh, I- I couldn't possibly favor one over the other. They're both very nice and I care about them so much a-"

POOF!

"Ah, crap!"

As the audience screamed -either in shock or excitement, you decide- Kyo darted behind his chair before anyone could see anything. A moment passed. Then...

"Forgetting something?" Yuki smirked.

Kyo's hand shot out, grabbed his clothes, and went back behind the chair as he growled, "Shut up."

"...Oh-kay, I think now would be a good time to go to a break. So, uh, we'll be right back with Whose Line: Anime Style! Don't go anywhere, the winner will be revealed shortly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back to Whose Line: Anime Style!" I shouted, sitting at a table with Yuki. "Tonight's winner: Tohru Honda!"

Tohru smiled, sitting at my desk. "Thank you so much! It's such an honor-"

"Tohru," I replied, also smiling. "It's Whose Line, not an awards show. And, it was my pleasure."

"...Right," Tohru sweatdropped.

I went on to the audience, "So, me and the losers have to do a game for you guys called Themed Restaurant. Now, in this game, Yuki and I are at a restaurant on a dinner date and Kyo and Shigure are two waiters, but the restaurant we're at has a bizarre theme, and, Tohru, what is that theme?"

Tohru glanced around nervously. "I...I'm not sure."

"The card," I whispered, motioning to my desk.

"Oh! Right, of course!" Tohru shuffled through my crapload of papers and other stuff (I'm not exactly known for my neatness) until she pulled out a card with the words _THEMED RESTAURANT_ written in huge letters with a highlighter, so whoever needed it wouldn't miss it. She then read from the card curiously, "'DragonBall Z'?"

"Nice!"

Everyone stared at Kyo, who quickly stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away, as if he hadn't just expressed some form of happiness to be on the show at that moment.

"...Alright," I finally said, "so, let's do this, the DBZ-themed restaurant."

Yuki started us off, touching my hand and saying, "I'm really glad you could make it."

I didn't let on that my pulse had started going about three times as fast at that moment, and instead replied sweetly, "Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Besides, I hear this place is really good."

Yuki nodded as Shigure walked up to us. "Here's some water," he said before turning to look at something and then pretending to be blown up, falling to the floor with a scream and crawling away.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Yuki responded casually. "They do it all the time." As I contemplated this, Yuki called Kyo over. "Excuse me, could we have some menus?"

Kyo jumped onto the stage, then handed us each an invisible menu before jumping back out of the scene.

While Yuki was silent, I commented, "That, uh, that was some impressive teleporting right there."

He quickly caught on. "Oh, yeah, it sure was."

Shigure walked back up to the table, them mimed a Kamehameha and yelled, "BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAD!"

After a slight pause in the action, Yuki replied, "...Thanks."

Shigure smiled. "You're welcome."

As he walked away, Yuki looked at his menu. "'Chiaotzu,' is that some kind of sushi?"

"I dunno. Hey, is it cold in here?"

Yuki shrugged. "Yeah, I guess a little."

I shivered. "I feel like I'm sitting in a Freeza."

Several groans came from the audience. Along with an orange. Yeah, not quite sure where that came from...

"...Right," Yuki coughed awkwardly. "So, uh, you know what you want yet?"

I looked down at my imaginary menu as Shigure and Kyo sparred their way across the background. "Yeah, I think I'm set," I answered. "You want me to summon up the waiter?"

"Sure."

I turned in my seat and called, "'Scuse me, we'd like to order."

Shigure slowly walked over to the table and said in a deep, booming voice, "Whyyy haaaave yooouuu summoooned meeeeeee?"

"Uh, I'd like a Vegeta burger."

"And I'll have the Popo Platter."

"Aaaaaaas yoooooouuu wiiiiiiiiiish..."

Yuki and I looked down at the table, surprised to see our 'dinner' had already arrived by the time Shigure walked away. "Wow, the service here is great," Yuki commented.

"Yeah, but it seemed like he was going a little _Princess Bride_ before he left..."

"Right..."

I groaned. "Ugh, I need a fork." I noticed Kyo walk onstage, so I said to him, "Excuse me, could I have-"

I was cut off, however, by the classically obnoxious sound of a Saiyan powering up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"...Could I-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"...I'd like a-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"You're totally screwing with me now, aren't you?"

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

By now, I was so fed up that I got out of my chair and smacked him across the head. And with that, Tohru buzzed the game to a close. I turned to face the audience, smiling as if I hadn't just assaulted Kyo.

"Okay, that's all the time we have for this edition of Whose Line: Anime Style! See ya next time, everybody!"

* * *

YES! It's finally finished! God, I am SO sorry this took so long for me to update, but as I stated earlier, I got lazy. But worry not! A new chapter is a-comin'! And, guys, **please send me your ideas!** It can be an episode you'd like to see, a scene, a character suggestion, anything at all! It'd help me get through some writer's blocks in the future. And, as always, reviews are great, too!

On another note, eeeeep! Six-year anniversary comin' up! Can you believe it? Thanks for all your support over the years, everyone!

Next episode: Toradora!


	8. Toradora!, pt 1

(February 20, 7:16 pm)

I can't even begin to describe how much I _adore_ Toradora! It's so hilarious and sweet and emotional and... gah! I can't even. If you're a romantic comedy/high school drama/Rie Kugimiya fan, _watch it_.  
Anyway, I literally started working on this chapter the day after I finished the series. Hope you all enjoy it!

episode 4: Toradora!

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY! Welcome to Whose Line: Anime Style! On tonight's show... Best eyes, Ryuuji Takasu! Cutest _and_ scariest, Taiga Aisaka! Most unpredictable, Minori Kushieda! And, most likely to snap, Yuusaku Kitamura! I'm your hostess, Dragon of Venus! Did ya miss me?" I happily bounced down the steps and landed at my desk, beaming. "Hey, everybody! Welcome to the all-new Whose Line: Anime Style!" The audience applauded. "What's so new about it, you may ask?..." I rubbed the back of my neck and went on a bit awkwardly, "Nothing, really, except that I'm actually updating it."

Without warning, Kitamura burst into a fit of laughter. The studio fell silent.

"...It wasn't that funny, dude," I said.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Hence, _most likely to snap._

I cleared my throat. "Alright, well, uh, it's great to have you guys," I smiled. "I'm glad you all could make it out here."

"Ex-_cuse_ me!"

Curiously, I looked around the studio. I thought I recognized the voice, but I couldn't quite tell who it was. "Who said...?"

"AHEM!"

I looked into the audience and saw an angry head of long, blue hair pop up. I flashed a fake grin. "Oh, hi, Ami. Nice of you to come, too."

"Cut the crap!" she snapped, and my smile vanished as she pointed at the set. "I'm just as important as the rest of them! Why didn't you invite _me_ to be on the show?"

"'Cause I don't like you," I said flatly.

She huffed and sat back down.

I went to junior high with a girl like Ami... She was the reason I _hated_ junior high.

I turned back to the performers and continued, "Okay, we're gonna get things started tonight with a game for everybody called Weird Newscasters." The group walked out to the stage, taking two stools with them. "Okay, for this game, you guys are gonna be hosting a news show. Ryuuji, you're the anchor, so take a seat. Taiga, you're his co-anchor, so sit next to him." I went on as the two took their respective seats, "Thing is, in this game, everyone but Ryuuji has a weird trait about them, so, Taiga, you are the crazed president of the Ryuuji Takasu fanclub... Oh, and your character for the game is, you're the crazed president of the Ryuuji Takasu fanclub." I giggled.

Taiga didn't.

"...Right. Uh, Minori, you're covering sports, and you are... the Black Knight from Monty Python, fighting a worthy adversary." Minori nodded thoughtfully while I shook my head. That was the last time I let my sister make character suggestions. "And, Kitamura, you'll be doing weather, and-" I chuckled, looking at the card. "You are Light Yagami throughout Death Note."

Kitamura raised his eyebrows curiously. "What, like, beginning to end?"

"Yup."

He grinned. "I can work with this..."

Already, I didn't like where this was headed. "I'm sure you can. So, uh, Ryuuji, whenever you're ready, go ahead and start us off."

I noticed Ryuuji frowning slightly as I talked to him. "Why didn't I get a quirk?" I heard him mutter.

"Because you can't act," was Taiga's simple reply.

"_I_ can act!"

"Shut it, stupid Chihuahua!"

"Care to say that again, shrimp?"

I gulped, fearing things were about to get ugly. "Ryuuji, seriously, sometime today!"

He nodded, then faced the audience -while holding back Taiga- and said loudly, "Hello, and welcome to the 5:04 news. I'm your anchor, Aizen Thebackofmyhead." I stifled a laugh. Even if Ryuuji supposedly "couldn't act," he was pretty funny. "Tonight's top story: a woman gives birth on the Knock-Up Stream... You make the joke."

Among the laughter, I could hear Luffy saying from the audience, "I don't get it."

I then heard Nami reply, "Good."

Taiga took a deep breath as Ryuuji continued, "And now over to my co-anchor-"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY YOU!" she screamed, now completely in character. (I think... I _hope_...) Ryuuji nearly fell off his stool. Taiga gasped. "I can't believe I'm sitting right next to you, this is so exciting! I never thought- Can I touch you?"

"...I'd rather you didn't," he said, looking at her warily. "Uhh, let's find out what's going on in the-"

_Poke._

Taiga squealed.

Ryuuji's eye twitched. "...In the world of sports. Kushieda?"

Minori stood attentively at her post, an imaginary sword in her hands. "Thank you, good sir," she said, faking a British accent (quite well, I might add). "'Tis an uproarious day in the world of sports, for there has been a great upset in the long-running winning streak of everyone's favorite baseball team. Many fans doubt the team can recover from their tough loss, but to them I say... ni!"

I leaned over my desk to whisper to her, "Wrong character."

She sharply turned her head, glaring at me. "You wish to challenge me?"

"...What? No! I was just saying-"

Minori drew her 'sword' and pointed it right between my eyes. "Show me your weapon, my fine fellow!"

My eyes darted around the set. "...Uhhh..." Then, not knowing what else to do, I fake-ripped her arm off. "...Take that!"

Quickly sticking her arm behind her back, Minori stumbled backward a few steps, but her expression didn't falter. "You put up a good fight," she said, "but I've yet to lose!"

With a smirk, I got up, walked over to her, and fake-ripped off her other arm. Then I snapped my fingers in her face, in classic drama queen fashion. "What now!"

Minori hid her other arm and made a small 'clang' noise to mark her sword hitting the floor. "You are indeed a worthy adversary. But by the Order of the Black Knight, I've no choice but to fight you to the death, tear your body limb from limb, and sell your arms and legs on-"

"Minori, we only got so long here," I muttered.

"...Oh." There was silence. Then she collapsed. I stared at her for a second, then motioned to her 'lifeless' body for the audience, who applauded. I bowed before heading back to my desk as Minori poked her head up and called out, "Back to you!"

At the moment, Ryuuji was trying his best to avoid Taiga's saucer-sized eyes peering into his soul. "Thanks for that thrilling report. And now why don't we go over to the weather? Kitamura?"

With a bored yawn, Kitamura nodded to Ryuuji. "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. "Well, this week, some clouds are rolling in, so we can expect a heavy rainfall on Mo-" Suddenly, Kitamura glanced to the floor, then bent down and picked up an imaginary book. "What's this?" He flipped through the pages curiously before shrugging and standing up, still holding the book. He went on absent-mindedly, writing in the book, "We can, uh, expect some rain on Monday, so be prepared. And later in-" His head shot up and his eyes widened. "Dude, that guy just died."

"I don't talk like that," the real Light scoffed from the audience.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I snapped, spinning in my chair to face him.

He shot me a challenging look. "What, I'm not allowed to be here?"

I groaned. "Forget it, I am not having this conversation with you. Sorry, Kitamura, continue."

Kitamura nodded. "Thank you." He then turned his head a fraction of an inch (which meant, I assume, he was now back in character) and went on, staring at the book in his hand. "Now, it may seem dark and rainy at first, but later in the week, the sky will clear up, and THERE WILL BE A NEW RULER OF THIS WORLD!... I mean... sun. The- the sky's gonna clear up and there will be sun." He grinned. _Good, no one will suspect me now..._

I looked around the studio. Had Kitamura just projected his thoughts?... I wish I could have said it surprised me, but honestly...

Kitamura cackled. "By the weekend, the world's criminals will all be dead, and the people of the world will be safe from harm, thanks to ME! YES! _I_ AM KIRA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then mimed a rather dramatic act of getting shot about five... no, wait, six times... before he gracefully slammed to the floor.

After a brief pause in the action, Ryuuji announced, "This just in: if you're going to imitate a well-known character, make sure you've seen more than just the first and last episode of their show."

Taiga let out a loud, almost maniacal laugh. "You are SO funny!" she exclaimed, giving him what I guess was supposed to be a playful shove. It wound up knocking Ryuuji out of his seat and sending him crashing to the floor. He stood up and continued, "Well, that's all for the 5:04 news, join-"

"Wait!" Kitamura croaked from his spot on the floor. "I- I'm not dead yet!"

Minori shot up and stormed over to him, her arms still behind her back. "Oh, quoting my movie now, are you?" she snapped, accent and all, before she started kicking him.

Ignoring them (and Taiga, who was now playing with his hair), Ryuuji quickly went on, "Join us next week, same time, same place. _Goodnight_."

I buzzed the game out, and the gang returned to their seats to wild applause from the audience. "A thousand points to Minori and Kitamura. Look out, Broadway."

As Minori smiled proudly, Kitamura asked, "A thousand to split, or-"

"No, each."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. Okay, we're gonna move on now to a game called Infomercial. This game is gonna be for Minori and Ryuuji."

The pair stood up and walked back down. Ryuuji moved a table from off to the side of the stage to the center, and Minori grabbed a box full of mystery objects and placed it behind the table.

"First of all, yes, the table and the box _were_ there this whole time, don't even try to deny it," I went on, to no one in particular. "Anyway, in this game, Ryuuji and Minori are going to be two salespeople trying to talk up a new miracle product. Now, what I need from somebody in the audience is a bad habit or a flaw you might have."

"Annoying laugh!" someone was quick to shout.

"Annoying laugh, I like it," I replied. "Of course, I wouldn't know anything about having an annoying laugh. HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

Silence.

I narrowed my eyes. "It was a joke, people."

"Was it? Was it really?"

"Shut _up_!" I shouted at Ami. "God... and you _wonder_ why I didn't let you on the show?" A moment later, I felt a round object pelt me in the head. I looked down and saw a Pokéball at my feet. I picked it up and looked incredulously at Ami. "_Really_?" She just shrugged in response. I groaned and tossed the ball to Ryuuji. "Here. Do something with it."

He caught it curiously and put it in the box. "Okay..."

"Alright," I went on once I had recomposed myself, "so, once again, you guys are selling a product to get rid of an annoying laugh, so as soon as you're ready, go ahead."

Ryuuji smiled at the audience. "Hi!"

"Does your laugh scare small children?" Minori asked loudly.

"Are people constantly trying to cover your mouth with duct tape?" added Ryuuji.

Minori went on, slamming the table for good measure (and startling her scene partner in doing so), "Well, worry not! Because we are going to show you just how to get rid of that cackle!"

"That's right!" Ryuuji stuck his hand in the box and pulled out Sakura's staff (from Cardcaptor Sakura). "So, Kushieda, how does this fix an annoying laugh?"

"Well," she replied, taking it from his hand, "this is the first step to fixing the problem: discipline. If your friend's laugh is getting on your nerves, just..." She then jabbed the staff into Ryuuji's side, causing his to jump away from her in fright. "...poke 'em a few times, and they'll get the hint!"

Ryuuji slowly walked back over, rubbing his hip. "Exactly." He cautiously took the staff and cast it aside. He then picked up a coin purse in the shape of a frog, much like the one Naruto owned. "But what if that doesn't work?"

"Why don't you tell us, Takasu?"

"Well, in that case, all you have to do is muffle the sound." He opened the purse and stuck it over his mouth. Almost immediately, he dropped it on the table, smacking his lips, as if he was trying to get rid of a nasty taste in his mouth.

"You okay?" Minori asked quietly.

He nodded, wincing. "Yeah, I think there was still some money in there."

"Ew..."

Oh yeah. _That_ was what I had to do before the show.

I lowered my head sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"No, it's fine," Ryuuji replied, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Anyway..." As he spoke, Minori pulled a mechanical arm out of the box and set it on the table. "Whaddya have there, Kushieda?"

She looked at it in silence for a few seconds, then shrugged. "I don't know."

It was at this moment that Edward Elric ran out of the audience and grabbed the arm. "I've been looking for that!" he shouted, reattaching it to his shoulder as he went back to his seat.

There was an awkward pause between the two. Then Minori chuckled, "That was weird."

"Yeah," Ryuuji muttered in response. Then he faced the audience and exclaimed, "But wait! If you order this product right now, we'll throw in..." He held up Ami's Pokéball. "...this thing!"

Minori gasped. "What does that do?"

"I have no idea!" He then chucked the ball into the audience, eliciting a loud "Ow!" from an unknown source. (Could've been Tamaki. I'm not sure, though.)

With a loud sigh, Minori went on. "Y'know, these methods don't always work like they should. And if that happens, well... sometimes you have to take more drastic measures." She reached into the box with a rather sinister look on her face... and pulled out a Death Note and Zabimaru. (Yay, Bleach reference!) After successfully getting everyone in the studio to express some form of terror/amusement (there were some messed-up people in that audience), she laughed. "I'm just kidding!"

Among everybody's relieved/disappointed reactions (again, messed-up people), I buzzed the game over, and the two returned to their seats. Ryuuji quickly gulped down a glass of water, most likely to get rid of the metallic taste still in his mouth.

I drummed my fingers on my desk in annoyance, then shouted, "Alright, who put the Death Note in the box?"

I could faintly hear Light whistling innocently.

"I blame myself for not seeing it coming, really," I groaned, putting a hand to my head before resuming my cheerful disposition. "Anyway, uh, a thousand points to all the people I stole those things from... Except Light, who is _thisclose_ to getting himself kicked out of the studio... So, yeah, thanks for not killing me, guys!" No sooner had the words left my mouth than Sakura, Naruto, Light, and Renji descended upon the stage and took back their respective belongings. "Seriously, I appreciate it."

Renji gave me the stink eye.

"...My sister's a big fan!... Call her!" I cleared my throat. "Okay... Now let's move onto one of my favorite games, Scenes From A Hat!" I pulled out my trusty top hat full of scenes as the four split up into pairs and walked down to either side of the stage. "So the way this game works is, I have written down a bunch of random scenes -some anime-related, some not- and put them in this hat for these guys to act out. We'll start with..." I pulled out a piece of paper and read, "Soul Society shinigami in other jobs."

Kitamura stepped down, taking Minori with him. He extended his hand for her to shake, a menacing smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kurotsuchi."

I gave a very loud shudder as I slammed the buzzer. "Creepy!" Kitamura shrugged as he and Minori stepped back.

The next scene made me giggle. "Anime characters who shouldn't try out for American Idol."

"We're from Japan..." Ryuuji pointed out awkwardly.

I shrugged it off. "Go with it."

Kitamura stepped down again. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kurotsuchi."

_Bzz!_

Following him, Minori stepped onstage and started singing, "_Excalibuuuuuurr... Excalibuuuuuuurrr..._"

As he stepped back, Taiga went down and said, sounding bashful, "Well, I'm a model, and I'm kind of an airhead sometimes, but..."

Sensing the oncoming bloodbath, I ducked under my desk. It was funny, sure, but that didn't mean Ami wouldn't try to kill her. Among the string of "lemme at her"s coming out of the audience, it occured to me to reach up and hit the buzzer. I know, I was a little late on that one, but I can't think under pressure! When the mini-chaos died down, I popped back up and wisely (or so I thought) reached back into the hat.

"Oh no... 'Things short people are sick of hearing.'" Instinctively, I looked at Taiga. She seemed more than a little... let's say "irked." That's a fun word.

Ryuuji willingly stepped down, pulling Taiga with him (who, obviously, was not so willing). He turned to face her and said, eyeing her with mock disinterest, "Go out with you?... Grow a couple feet and then we'll talk."

Taiga's eyebrow twitched as Ryuuji retreated. She went to follow him, but Kitamura took his place and held her arm, so as to keep her from leaving. She rolled her eyes. Kitamura patted her head and cooed, "Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing!" Despite her attempt at a smile, when I looked closely I was able to see a vein throbbing in Taiga's forehead.

Minori stepped down, beckoning for the others to join her. Ryuuji, Kitamura, and Taiga stood huddled together while Minori positioned herself separate from them. "Kitamura, party of two..." She then noticed Taiga and went on, "I'm sorry, two and a half..."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say I could see steam blowing from Taiga's ears. When everyone stepped back, I decided to do the angelic thing and stuck my hand into the hat again. "Okay, I'll stop," I smiled.

Taiga flashed an evil grin... Yeah, I was a little scared. But I wasn't gonna let her know that.

"...Heheh. 'If Sebastian had made a contract with someone other than Ciel.'"

Kitamura waved to Ryuuji, suggesting he join him on this one. When both guys were onstage, facing each other, Kitamura looked Ryuuji over and said, "Your hair is terribly asymmetrical." In retaliation, Ryuuji fake-punched his scene partner in the face. After Kitamura fake-reeled from his fake-punch, they both went back.

"Sebastian would punch Death the Kid?" I snickered.

Ryuuji shrugged. "Maybe."

"Okay..."

Minori went down, again joined by Ryuuji. And again, she whipped out her trusty British accent and said, "Master Ryuuji, are you sure you don't want _me_ to clean the bathroom?"

Scrubbing at a corner of the carpet with his hand, Ryuuji shook his head. "Nope, I got this."

Now that I think about it, Ryuuji would probably make an awesome butler, too... This might have to be a crossover at some point.

"Oh, God, she has an idea," groaned Taiga. (It should be noted that this was the day I learned that I, in fact, do not have what some call a "poker face.")

Ignoring her, I pulled out another piece of paper. I laughed in spite of myself at what was written and read, "What Dragon of Venus is thinking right now."

If Taiga had gone down any faster, she might have missed the stage and run straight into the audience. Instead, she sneered, "Why does Taiga get all the hot guys?"

I'll own up to it: I may have deserved that. I applauded Taiga as I hit the buzzer, ending the game. Among the cheers from the audience, I managed to call out, "We're gonna take a break, but we'll be right back with more Whose Line: Anime Style!"


End file.
